What Happened!
by the muggle marauder
Summary: It's 2005. Allison Black needs to know if what happened to Sirius Black really happened: OOTP SPOILERS!. She uses a TimeTurner to go back to 1996 and see for herself, but the TimeTurner is defective. It takes her to 1973 instead... R&R please!
1. Time Turner

**A/N: Uh oh… don't murder me… I know I haven't finished my last story yet… cringes. Haha. Anyway… hope you all like this story, please review:D**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything from HP. I own anything not from HP. Let's hope you can recognize which is which.

* * *

**

**Chapter One– Time Turner**

October 28, 2005

Voldemort has been gone for years now, and almost everyone has forgotten about the war. To most people it seems like something of the distant past, having no effect on present lives. But still there are some things to be remembered. Sirius Black is believed to be dead, though that hasn't been proven. Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort. Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape. A lot would be different if Voldemort had been defeated earlier. And a lot would be better.

I'm Allison Black, daughter of Sarah and Sam Black, niece of Sirius Black. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I remember my uncle Sirius from when I was five. He came to visit when he could, but I never got a chance to know him very well because he kept having to hide from the Ministry. And then he disappeared, and everyone said he was dead. I don't believe it.

Right now I'm in the Gryffindor common room, working on homework.

"Allison, look!" my friend Rae says excitedly, shoving something under my nose.

I lean away from whatever she's holding so I can see it. It's a small hourglass on a necklace. "What is it?" I ask.

"A Time-Turner! They're being made again!"

I'm not nearly as excited as she is, but I say anyway, "Cool. What're you going to use it for?"

"Who knows, but it could be a lot of fun! My brother sent it to me." Rae's older brother works in the Department of Mysteries, so he would be one of the first to know if Time-Turners were being remade. "If you ever want to use it you can," she offers.

"Okay, thanks. I don't know what I'd need it for, though," I reply.

"That's okay, maybe you'll think of something. I'm probably gonna use it for a few pranks, and then no one would know it's me cause I'd be in another place at the same time!" she laughs. She doesn't usually think about consequences, only the fun. Surprisingly, though, she assures me, "Don't worry, I'll be careful so I don't mess up the past." I guess she does know that changing the past can be really dangerous.

I grin. "That's good." For a few minutes we're quiet while I work on homework, then I announce, "Finally, I'm done." I yawn. "I'm going to bed now. See you."

"Okay, see you later," Rae replies.

I go up to the dorm and get into bed. Soon I'm asleep, but my sleep is interrupted by dreams tonight.

_I'm in a huge room with rows of stone seats rising up on every side… In the center is a platform with a pointed arch on top… A worn piece of cloth is fluttering in the arch, like there's a soft breeze, but there's no wind… A battle is going on around me, people fighting and shooting spells and curses at each other… but I'm not concerned with any of that… It's strangely silent… I'm standing near the arch, facing it… A man is fighting an evil-looking woman… The woman sends a curse at him… He stumbles and falls through the arch… He doesn't come out the other side… A boy is also watching… He's screaming something but I can't hear what… I try to move but I can't… I can't do anything but stand there, horrified… because I've been told what the arch does… _

The next morning when I wake up, I don't feel very refreshed. Everyone else is gone, but at least it's Saturday so I didn't oversleep. I change into my robes and drag myself downstairs into the common room. Rae is chatting with some friends.

"Hi!" she calls when she sees me coming down the stairs.

"H—h—hi," I say through a yawn. Our other friends say hi too, and I repeat it back.

Rae laughs, "Still tired, huh? You've been sleeping a long time. It's almost lunch."

"How soon? I'm starving."

"It'll be ready by the time we get down there. Come on." She gets up, and I follow her along with our friends down to the Great Hall.

The owls bring people their mail. Soon after I overhear someone saying to their friend, "Why're they saying they don't know what happened to Black? He died. Can't they just accept it?"

"I know, they're so dumb," someone (I assume their friend) agreed. "I'm sick of hearing how they can't be _completely_ sure what the Veil does. And anyway, it was a war. People die in wars. They just can't deal with that."

I'm really tense and can hardly keep myself from marching over and shouting in their faces that there's no proof he's dead. But I know I wouldn't have a good argument because I have no proof either. It brings back the feeling from my dream, that I'm powerless to do anything at all.

I stand up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Rae asks.

"I'm not feeling good," is all I can think of to say. I force myself not to run as I make my way up to the dorm. I fling open the door and slam it shut again. On Rae's nightstand is the Time-Turner. I snatch it up, put it on, and turn it, counting so I'd get back to 1996, when Sirius fell through the arch…

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I know. But I had to chop it off there cause the next event belongs in a separate chapter. Cough and I also have to plan a bit and decide some stuff.**

**Hope you like the story! Review please! Pretty please with an HP book on top! Haha. Next chapter hopefully coming soon…**


	2. A Mistake That Costs Me Time

**A/N: HA! Chapter Two! Yipee! I just put up Chapter One earlier today and I'm already working on Chapter Two. That's a good sign isn't it? And just to let you all know, the title is supposed to be "What Happened question mark/exclamation mark" but it turned into "What Happened!". Which brings me to:**

**Warning: It's not letting me do question mark/exclamation mark's. So if you come across a question that ends in ! and has no space after it, pretend it ends in a question mark/exclamation mark, okay? And if anyone knows how to fix it, feel free to tell me ;).**

**Reviews:  
xxlightningboltxx - YIPEE YOU'RE THE FIRST TO REVIEW! Go you! Thanks so much! I love reviews! Yahoo! Anyway... it's nice you like the storyline, even though I'm not sure myself of the future storyline. I dunno how often I update, but I'll try to do it often. Cool pen name by the way.**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Now, class, who owns HP?  
Class: J. K. Rowling!  
Me: Good. Who owns everything else in this story that's not from HP?  
Class: The Muggle Marauder! (a.k.a. me)  
Me: Yes!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Mistake That Costs Me Time**

(Date Unknown)

I'm still in Hogwarts, but now I'm in an empty corridor on the seventh floor. Now I just need to find out what day it is. I got a little lost in the counting, so I might have to wait a few days before Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to the Department of Mysteries. Oh, well, I made sure I at least went back enough that I wouldn't miss it.

"Hello. Who're you?" a boy I recognize as Harry says as he turns the corner. I thought he wore glasses though, and he's not now. So what, maybe he lost them. He has black, messy hair, and he's a little short.

"I'm Allison. Hi," I say, sounding cheerful enough I guess. The reason I didn't say my last name is that he would wonder if I'm related to Sirius, and I don't want to tell him yet. I really want to ask what day it is, but I have to think of a way to say it that isn't too obvious. After a moment of my mind working furiously, I ask, "Do you remember when exams are?"

He shrugs. "No idea. Sometime in June."

"Aw, that's too soon," I remark. I assume it's sometime in May, because I know I wasn't more than a month off.

"Huh? There's still a lot of time. It's only October!"

What! How much did I mess up by! "Yeah, I know, I just meant I wish they were never." Lame excuse, huh? But you can't really expect me to be quick-thinking when I have no idea what's going on.

"Sure," Harry says, but he looks like he thinks I'm really odd.

I need a while to think and figure out what I did wrong, so I say, "Er, I need to go finish homework."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about mine!" he says in a sort of clueless voice. "See you."

"Bye." I quickly walk away. I know he's in Gryffindor too and we're both heading towards the same common room, but I take a different way on purpose even though it's longer.

When I show up in the corridor in front of the portrait hole, Harry's just climbing in. I wait a few seconds and then follow. He's walking over to the fire, so I go away from it. I don't really want people talking to me right now.

"Hey, James!" someone shouts. I don't pay attention till I notice he's talking to Harry. Why's he calling him James? Oh no. James is Harry's dad, who I've heard looks almost exactly like him. When is this! The boy, who has black hair (neater though) too but is taller, walks over to Harry/James. "Did you forget to do that earlier?"

"Yeah," I hear Harry/James grumble. "You didn't? I'm amazed."

"Remus reminded me."

More proof that I'm about twenty years off. Sirius told me Remus Lupin was his and James's best friend. So I guess this is their time at Hogwarts, and Harry really is James. But what I'm really concerned with right now is: How in the world did I come back in time so far? I _know_ I didn't turn the Time-Turner _that_ many times too many.

I just realized I'm standing uselessly by the wall, doing nothing but eavesdropping and looking like an idiot. I quickly sit down and pretend to read a book, while a dumb voice goes on and on through my head, nagging. _You'll have to tell someone eventually. Where'll you go if you don't? So why not get it over with and tell them. One of them is your uncle's best friend. Who's better to tell?_

"James, Sirius, hi!" another boy calls. He's tall, pale, and has light brown hair.

_Who's better, you ask?_ I argue back to myself. _How about my uncle himself?_ Because now I know that Sirius is the one talking to James. Now the only problem is actually telling him.

Before I can get think of too many ways this might go wrong (_What if he tells someone? And what if they tell me I have to go back to my own time? Are Time-Turners even invented yet? What if no one believes me?_), I stand up and walk over to the three. "Sirius, can I ask you something really quick?" Wow, I'm stupid, I almost said "Uncle Sirius". Yeah, that's sure a way to keep it a secret.

"Okay..." he says. Good, I didn't make a mistake and ask the wrong person. He seems a little confused, and I don't blame him. He doesn't even know who I am yet, so he's probably wondering how I know him. He follows me out of earshot, and then I begin my explanation.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm from a different time. I just used a Time-Turner and I think I made a mistake."

"What's a Time-Turner?" he asks.

Great. I was right when I didn't want to be. Time-Turners don't exist to these people. I take it off from around my neck and show it to him. "It takes people backwards or forwards in time. I meant to go to 1996. What's the date?"

"October 28, 1973."

"Oh... ouch. Anyway, I'm Allison Black, your future niece." In my mind I cringe, waiting for the "yeah right".

Sirius laughs. "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

At first I'm annoyed, but once I think about how it sounds to someone else, I grin. "Yeah, but it's true."

"I know."

"You don't think I'm lying?" I ask, surprised. This was easy.

"Nope, I've seen crazier things at Hogwarts," he explains, sounding amused. "So when did you come from, anyway?"

"October 28, 2005. It's weird how I ended up on the same day, only in a different year," I comment.

"Yeah. So do you want to tell James and Remus? They won't tell anyone if you don't want them to," he promises.

I'm unsure, but I trust his judgment enough to agree. We go back and join up with his two friends again.

"Guess what?" he says loudly and happily.

"Sirius, don't say it so loud!" I warn. I hope I was right to trust his judgment as a fourteen-year-old. He might be completely different. Oh well, what's done is done.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he says to me before telling James and Remus, "Allison here used a Time-Turner, these things that take people back in time, and she tried to get to some other year but ended up here! So what do you think?"

James immediately says, "That's cool! Do you still have the Time-Turner? That'd be really useful..." He reminds me of Rae there.

"Yeah, I do, but I need to keep it where it can't get lost or I might be stuck here," I point out.

Obviously disappointed at the loss of some trouble-making opportunities, he says, "Oh, right. I hope someone invents Time-Turners soon, then."

"How long are you staying here?" Remus speaks up.

"No idea," I admit. "I can go back any time I want and not miss anything from my time, so it doesn't matter. I'd rather not go back very soon anyway." I've always thought kids from a little ways in the past sounded nicer anyway.

"Then shouldn't we tell someone so they know you're here?" suggests Remus.

"What d'you mean?" Sirius demands. "I thought you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I won't unless Allison's okay with it!" Remus quickly replies. "I just was wondering where she'd stay if no one knew she was here. If we told Dumbledore, he might let her join the school for a while." Oh, right, Dumbledore was—I mean, is—the headmaster right now. Does anyone know how confusing it is to travel through time?

"But he'd just tell me to get back to my own time!" I argue.

There's a small pause, then James says, "You could pretend you lost the Time-Turner. Or you could let someone in the Ministry borrow it to see if they can work out how to make them. Then you really wouldn't have it till you asked for it back."

I sigh. "Yeah, I could, or I might say I don't want to use this one, which is true 'cause it didn't work coming here so I can't be sure it'll work going back. I don't want to get stuck jumping around in time and not being able to find my own time."

"So you're okay with telling him?" Remus asks.

"Yeah." The four of us begin walking out of the portrait hole and to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, second chapter DONE! So what do you think? Please review, I love it when people tell me what they think of my stories!**

**I don't know if I'll be able to keep updating this often, cause I just had a long weekend and now I won't have as much time, but I'll try. See you all in Chapter Three...**


	3. A TimeTurner in the Wrong Hands

**A/N: Blah. I'm tired. And tomorrow's Halloween! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! You know, I probably won't get this up today so I should've put that in the A/N for Ch. 2 cause I just put that up today. (I'm starting this on October 30, if you couldn't tell... and I'm ending it on December 16, wow. Took me long enough.)**

**I just found out Oct. 28, 1973 was a Sunday. So now I'll put the days of the week on there too. It's more for my use so I know when they have classes and when they don't, but that's okay, right :D?**

**Reviews:**

**xxlightningboltxx - Oh. Yeah, that's a good point. But I still could change it. I haven't even thought this chapter through yet. Ooh... score... you just gave me an idea. Thanks for that and for reviewing. Yay I love reviews! And don't feel bad about criticism, cause I like it as long as you follow the whole constructive criticism idea. It helps, and I love it as long as you're not rude about it. Seriously.**

**Paw Prints 747 - Yay! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: If you look on the cover of any of the HP books, you'll see a name there. What does it say? J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A Time-Turner in the Wrong Hands is Dangerous**

Sunday, October 28, 1973

_The four of us begin walking out of the portrait hole and to the headmaster's office._

"So... do any of you know how to get into the office?" I ask as we walk.

They all look at each other and shrug. "No," James says uselessly. (Their blank looks are obvious enough.)

"Nice," I say sarcastically. "What do you plan to do when we get there then? I've heard there's a password and stuff..."

"We know there's a password, we just don't know the new one! It just changed after we snuck in there and hid the Sorting Hat again," he explains.

I raise an eyebrow. "Again? Never-mind, back to the point. What's your brilliant plan?"

"We can wait and see if he's not in there already. If he doesn't come soon then we can go to the staff room," Sirius suggests. I shrug and nod unenthusiastically.

In a little while we're at the statue of the gargoyle. We sit down against the wall and wait. Sirius and James pull out a piece of parchment and play hangman. Remus reads a book. I just sit and stare into space.

An hour passes.

"Ready to go to the staff room yet?" I ask, my voice going weird after not talking for so long.

Sirius yawns, "Sure. Come on." He and James lead the way down the hall, with me following and Remus following once he wakes up enough to realize we're leaving.

It seems today isn't my lucky day. No one answers when we knock on the staff room door, and when Sirius peeks in there's no one there. So we head back to the Gryffindor common room and try to think of a plan.

After a few minutes of dead silence, I comment, "Lots of ideas, I take it?" No one answers. "I guess I could find out which dorm I'd be in and hang out there till tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Sirius says, sounding very grateful that he doesn't have to think of an idea anymore.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you two ran out of ideas," Remus said to James and Sirius.

James glares. "No one's come from the future before. It's not an everyday occurrence, you know."

I can't help laughing. It sounds so funny coming from someone who's annoyed. He glares at me now, but I can't stop. Finally he stops glaring and starts laughing too. Very loudly.

"Will you guys keep it down over there!" a red-haired girl says in a very annoyed voice.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "That's Lily. She hates us, I don't know why." Even though I've just stopped laughing, that cracks me up again. I've heard about the Marauders and Lily being such enemies.

"What? It's not funny," James complains.

I snort. "Yeah, right." I can't stop laughing though, so I ask around, find my dorm, and go to sleep on a sleeping bag an older student got by magic for me.

- - -

I blink, and a second later sit up straight. What am I doing in a sleeping bag? It takes a minute for me to remember yesterday's events, and then I lay back down and groan. Being stuck in the past is stressful... yeah, just a _little_. I sleepily reach up to my neck for the Time-Turner.

It's not there. Where'd I put it! Frantic, I search my pockets, the sleeping bag, and the floor. When I can't find it I rush down to the common room and search that too. Finally I assume I dropped it yesterday sometime, and retrace my steps around the corridors.

YES! There it is, just at the corner of this corridor! I run towards it, but before I get there (it's a long corridor, you know) a teacher I recognize from old photographs as Professor Fish enters the corridor. She leans down and reaches for the Time-Turner.

"NO, WAIT! DON'T TOUCH IT! STOP!" I scream, but she's already picked it up.

"What are you shouting about?" Professor Fish asks, surprised. "Is this yours?"

"Yes! It's dangerous! Put it down and don't touch it!" I say as I come to a stop, forgetting politeness because I'm panicking.

She raises an eyebrow. "If it's dangerous, you shouldn't be having it in the castle." She fiddles with it as she talks, and the next instant she's gone. She must have turned it without meaning to.

Oh, no. Now I have to Time-Turner, and it's mostly my fault a teacher is lost in time. I dash back to the Gryffindor common room and scream for Sirius, James, or Lupin. They come down quickly, alarmed.

"What're you screaming for!" Sirius asks.

"PROFESSOR FISH JUST PICKED UP THE TIME-TURNER AND SHE'S GONE!" I screech. "I don't know when she went to, and there aren't any other Time-Turners yet anyway."

"Well which direction did she go, do you know?" James asked, looking notover-worried because Professor Fish was a very self-centered teacher.

"No, I couldn't see which way she turned it," I snap. "And it was defective, remember? So it doesn't matter how much she turned it, she could be in any time!"

Remus sighs. "We should tell a teacher so they can find out what to do. We can't do anything else about it. Come on, there's probably a teacher or two at breakfast already."

I pause, then say, "Okay, but hurry up," and run out the portrait hole. A few sleepy kids are coming down the stairs now, curious what the screams were for, but I don't bother stopping to tell them.

Once in the Great Hall, we see that no teachers are there, and only a few early-rising students looking asleep in their seats. "Where do we look now?" I demand of the Marauders who followed me. James pulls out a scrap of parchment and his wand. "What are you doing!" I shout. "We need to find a teacher!"

James grins. "Exactly." Tapping the parchment with his wand, he tells it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I gape. Ink lines are appearing, quickly spreading over the entire paper. Finally it's clear what it is: a map of Hogwarts, with labeled dots moving around. "The Marauders' Map," James announces proudly. "Dumbledore might not be on here 'cause he could hide himself if he wants to, but other teachers should be." He searches for a minutes. "I don't believe it! There's not a single teacher on it!"

Sirius snatches the paper. "What? There has to be! For once when we need a teacher, there aren't any around. That's not fair."

"Now what? Are they all gone too?" I growl, angry at no one in particular. "Maybe your map isn't working."

Their response is close to an attack. At the same time, they say, "It always works," "Of course it is," and "No way, this map is perfectly reliable."

I blink. "Right, forget that. So they're all gone then?"

Remus nods. "Yep, no teachers are on Hogwarts grounds."

Sirius shrugs. "Maybe they're in Hogsmeade."

"No, they'd always leave a couple teachers here. They know us too well to leave us alone in this school," Remus disagrees.

"Maybe they left Professor Fish," argues Sirius.

James grins. "They'd never expect one teacher to keep us all in control."

I'm slowly realizing... the Time-Turner is defective... and a defective but powerful magical tool is unpredictable... "Hey, guys? I think the Time-Turner took them all along."

* * *

**A/N: Bwa ha ha... So what do you think of this chapter? Review please! See you next chapter.**


	4. A Few Troublesome Absences

**A/N: Whooo I'm onto Ch. Four! Yay! I think another writing spurt is starting, be happy if it stays. So… I forgot to ask last chapter, what do you think of the name Professor Fish :P ?**

**OH NO! I just realized I messed up last chapter… The second day in the chapter is a Monday, but other kids didn't go to any classes… Maybe it'll be early in the morning… yeah that works.**

**Reviews:**

**Fk306 animelover – Cool name, anime rocks. Anyway, thanks! Well I hope I get this chapter done soon…**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon – Wow long name, hehe, and wolves rock. Well thanks to you too, I'm glad people like this!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four – A Few Troublesome Absences**

Monday, October 29, 1973

_I'm slowly realizing... the Time-Turner is defective... and a defective but powerful magical tool is unpredictable... "Hey, guys? I think the Time-Turner took them all along."_

"What? How?" Remus asks, shocked.

Sirius and James have slightly different reactions: "Whoa! Awesome! No one to ruin our pranks!"

Remus frowns at them. "It's not all that good. We should be trying to bring them back. What if they're gone forever?"

"Erm… Well I guess I'd miss seeing them get so mad after a joke…" Sirius admits.

Impatiently, I try to keep them on track. "Are you two going to help bring them back or not?"

"Who, us?" James grins wickedly.

"Yes! Now are you going to or not!" I ask, but it's more of an order than a question.

"Alright, fine, we'll help," Sirius quickly agrees. I'm guessing he could tell I'd blow up at them if they said no.

"We probably shouldn't tell any other kids, though. They might either panic or take advantage of it," points out Remus.

We agree not to tell anyone and head to the library. No one's there, so we can discuss what to do in peace. It takes a few hours, but in the end we decide to write to the Department of Mysteries and ask if they've started inventing Time-Turners yet.

"I'll write!" James offers excitedly.

I look questioningly at Remus, wondering if James should be trusted with something this serious. My answer is an alarmed look, and I quickly tell James, "I should probably write it, since I know Time-Turners."

He frowns, pretending to be hurt. "Are you saying I'm ignorant?"

"No, I wasn't saying that, but now that you mention it…" I leave it hanging and begin writing on the piece of parchment Remus lent me.

_To the Department of Mysteries,_

_I've just arrived here by a broken Time-Turner, and I'd like to know if anyone has invented Time-Turners yet. Some teachers picked it up and are now in another time. We need to bring them back to this time, and I need to get to my own time again. I promise this isn't a prank. Please tell me if you've invented them yet, or working on them, or even planning to make them. Any information you have is helpful._

_From,_

_Allison Black_

"Good?" I ask, passing the letter around. Everyone's okay with it. "Okay, let's send it off. Who has an owl?"

We go up to the Owlery, and James sends the letter with his owl. Walking back down to the Gryffindor common room, we come across a short blond boy.

"Hey, Peter, where're you going?" James asks cheerfully.

"Oh, I need to ask Professor McGonagall about the Transfiguration homework," the boy replies.

We all exchange worried looks, and Remus offers, "I'll help you with it."

"That's okay, I'll—"

"No, really, I'll help," Remus says firmly. He drags Peter the rest of the way to the common room and helps him with the homework.

The rest of us head more slowly to the common room (no one else is there, since they all went back to bed after being woken up by us at four in the morning), where I ask what we're going to do the rest of the day while we wait for the reply letter.

"Quidditch!" Sirius and James say at the same time.

"But it's still only five!" I protest.

"Your point?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Spoilsport," accuses James.

I glare. "Fine, I'll come. But I'll need to borrow a broomstick."

"That's okay, we know where to get one," Sirius assures me.

Instantly I'm suspicious. "Do you mean 'borrowing without permission'?"

"Er, yeah, but it's not that bad, the broom is my older brother's," James promises. "He wouldn't mind anyway."

"Then ask him," I command.

"That takes all the fun out of it!"

"I don't care. I just got here and I don't want to steal from someone on the second day."

There's a pause, then James reluctantly agrees and goes to ask his brother. A few seconds later he comes back down with the broom, cutting me off to say, "Yes, I did ask. Here."

I take the broom, Sirius and James get theirs, and we head out to the Quidditch pitch. Once there, we scrimmage, James against Sirius and me. He's good since he's a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, but Sirius and I are close when we outnumber him. I have to admit though, I wouldn't want to play him one-on-one.

After an hour or so, I remind them that we need to figure out a way to keep kids from being suspicious. My idea is to say we were having an unexpected day off, but that won't work because we never have days off for no reason. James wants to see what everyone does when no teachers show up, but I argue back until he gives in. Sirius thinks up using Polyjuice Potion, but James grumpily reminds him that the potion takes at least a month to make.

"Let's go to the common room, and we can think of ideas on the way there," I suggest. We debate as we go, and by the time we get there we still have no ideas.

"James, Sirius, Allison!" Remus calls, running up to us. "Someone overheard us, and they told everyone else! They didn't hear why the teachers are gone, only that they're gone, so now I'm being pestered for the details. Today'll be insane," he moans.

I close my eyes and lean against the wall, thinking about how all the troublemakers are going to have a field day and worrying-type people will panic. Maybe we can think up a good excuse, saying that they're all in a meeting in the staff room or something…

I tell my idea to the Marauders, but before they can respond we hear a huge bang, followed by shrieks mixed with laughs. "What the heck was that?" I groan. We hurry down the hallways till we get to a place where a wall is blown out of a classroom into the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Wahoo, done with Chapter Four! I'm on a roll:D Next chapter should be fun… cackles…**

**Tell me what you think a review!**


	5. Chaos and Rejection

**A/N: I'm updating already… Are you all dying of shock? Yeah I know, I'm usually really slow but I just found an old file on the computer with a plan of the whole plot! I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD A PLOT FIGURED OUT YET! Anyway, say wahoo for a fun chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon – Yay I'm on an updating spree! Lots of free time around Christmas to write. Thanks for reviewing and liking my story!**

**Chapter Five – Chaos and Rejection**

Monday, October 29, 1973

_I tell my idea to the Marauders, but before they can respond we hear a huge bang, followed by shrieks mixed with laughs. "What the heck was that?" I groan. We hurry down the hallways till we get to a place where a wall is blown out of a classroom into the hallway._

"Portable explosions," James says excitedly. "I've been wanting to see one of those in work!" Catching my exasperated glance, he quickly explains, "Don't worry, they don't hurt anything permanently. It's just an illusion. All the pieces of stone just go right through people, and there's a simple spell to clean it up and repair the wall."

Another boom right next to us makes me jump. Chunks of stone fly past us, and through us. "That's awesome!" I yell over the noise of the stones hitting the floor. I look around when there's no reply, but the Marauders are gone. "Thanks a lot." I begin searching for them, deciding it's safer to know where they are so they have less chance to catch me by surprise with a prank.

Finally, I find them pitching Dungbombs at random people in the hallway. "That's your best prank?" I snort. I hope this doesn't mean all the stories I've heard about their trouble-making days are over-exaggerated.

My answer is a Dungbomb flying at my face from James. I dodge it and take out my wand. My Jelly-Legs Jinx is reflected by a Shield Charm, but instead of hitting me it hits Sirius. After performing the countercurse, Sirius says a spell I've never heard before. James is yanked up into the air by his ankle and dangles there, laughing and yelling, "You're dead, Padfoot!"

"Only when you're back down here," Sirius replies with a laugh. Turning to Remus he asks, "Can you keep him here for a minute while I get far enough away?"

"Not a chance. You got him up there, you'll get jinxed by him when he's down," Remus answers. To me he warns, "Be ready for a full-out war between them soon."

James interrupts us all with, "I've been up here long enough! Let me down!"

Sirius mumbles something, and James crashes to the floor. He grabs his wand (which he dropped when he was pulled into the air) and jumps back up, facing Sirius.

Soon curses are flying everywhere from the two of them, with Remus and me watching, amused. The sounds of the fight between them (including plenty of laughs) mix with the noises of other pranks and spells going on all through the castle. _This isn't too bad of a way to spend the time till the Department of Mysteries writes back,_ I think contentedly.

In a little while Remus announces, "I'm gonna go see if the Ministry has written back yet." Sirius and James hardly pause to acknowledge what he said before going back to sending curses at each other. I nod but keep my attention on being ready to do a Shield Charm to defend myself if a spell misses and comes at me.

Soon Remus comes back, empty-handed. "It was too soon to expect an answer anyway. I was just hopeful."

"Oh, well. Come on, let's join the game," I suggest with a smile. We head away from the wall with our wands held out, and begin firing fun jinxes at random. We all get hit a few times, but none of the jinxes are serious and there's always someone ready with a countercurse.

We take a few rests, and I go bring breakfast for all of us, but don't stop completely till noon.

"That was fun! If I'm ever a teacher I'd let kids have wand-fights like that!" James yells excitedly as we head towards the Great Hall for lunch.

I cackle. "If you're ever a teacher, I pity your class."

"Hey, I wouldn't be that bad of a teacher…"

"Right… 'Okay, class, today we'll be learning about the use of magic in pranks,'" I tease.

"What's wrong with that!" James exclaims.

Amused, I shake my head and let it go.

We eat lunch quickly and head back to the common room to set up a huge recreational Gryffindor Quidditch game letting in everyone who wanted to play. In the end we have a huge group together, and we all march outside to begin the game.

It goes well, mostly. A few people get in arguments over rules since we have no referee, but the disagreements are easily solved by quick two-out-of-three games of rock-paper-scissors. The only real problem is when James and his brother get in an argument. It ends with them chasing each other around the pitch while the rest of us continue the game.

By dinner we're all completely worn out. Tramping inside, we eat dinner and discuss the game, the winners gloating and the losing side pointing out reasons that the outcome doesn't mean they're any better.

Later that evening I visit the Owlery, curious if the Department of Mysteries has replied. I hope they didn't throw away the letter when they saw it was from me, thinking they have more important things to do.

James's owl is waiting for me there with a letter. I take the letter, thank the owl, and open the rolled up parchment.

_Dear Alisson Brown,_

_We've never heard of Time-Twisters and we know there's no way to travel to the past. If you think this is a funny joke, don't waste our time again._

_The Department of Mysteries_

I drop the letter and sit down against the wall. Now what? There's nothing else to do, but I can't stay here! Now my only hope is that the teachers have gone to the future where they know about Time-Turners.

**A/N: Hahaha, I had fun writing this! Can you imagine a bunch of people on brooms going "That goal didn't count!" "Yes it did!" "No it didn't!" and then playing rock-paper-scissors? Heehee it's just a funny picture.**

**I hope I didn't slip into past tense at all. I had to go back and change a few places where I realized I'd been writing in past tense. I'm so spacy today.**

**So… how'd the chapter go? Review please and I'll say thank you! I love knowing there're people reading, so I have a reason to put more story up. Yay!**


	6. Surprising and Surprised Visitors

**A/N: A little change here. This is from Rae's point of view! I know I say that later, but I just want to say it here so no one gets confused. Yep, if I was reading this I'd probably miss it later on.**

**Hey… woops… I completely forgot to say that this story has OotP spoilers. Well I put that in the summary and it's too late for the A/N's. Hmm. Let's hope people who haven't read OotP just think I've added in my own ideas or something… :( I feel guilty now though. Ah, well.**

**Reviews:**

**Paw Prints 747 - Haha yeah I just wanted to make the point that the DoM just dismissed her letter as a joke. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon - Well I dunno if you'd call this soon, but hey I'm updating at least :D ! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Fk306 animelover - Thanks! Yipee I'm updating! Good thing you're reading this story, it's the one I update most cause I have the plot figured out... sorta... Anyway thankies! Hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six – Surprising and Surprised Visitors**

Friday, October 28, 2005

**_RAE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Allison stands up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm not feeling good," she says, and walks quickly toward the doors of the Great Hall.

"Want me to come with you?" I call after her, but she's already gone. I sigh, put down my fork, and follow her, because I'd be a lame friend if I didn't.

When I get to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey tells me that Allison hasn't been there at all this year. I ask if she's _sure_ Allison didn't just come here, but she replies with, "Yes, I'm sure! Don't you think I'd remember if a student had walked in here a few minutes ago! Now let me take care of my charges in peace!"

I hurriedly leave the hospital wing before she can get any more angry at me. Gosh, I was just trying to find my friend, why'd she have to get mad? Oh well, I guess I did nag a little…

Who in the world! There's a group of four teacher-looking people walking down the corridor who I've never seen before. What're they doing here? The exams aren't till the _end_ of the year!

Curious, I walk over to them. "Hello, are you new teachers here?" I ask, trying to sound ignorant instead of rude.

The group stops and turns to face me. One lady says in an offended voice, "Excuse me? I've been teaching here since 1848!"

My mouth drops. "What? But that's a hundred and sixty years ago!" pops out before I can force my mouth to stay closed. I flinch, waiting for the teacher to get angry for what she'll probably take as an insolent comment.

"Of course it's not. It's only a hundred and twenty-five years, and that's not long for a witch," she explains.

"Huh?" I redo the math in my head and still come up with the same answer. "But it's 2005…"

Another teacher pipes up with, "Hmm? It's 1973, last time I checked the calendar."

I can hardly keep myself from laughing. This is so insane! Teachers not knowing the year—that's just funny to me. "What! That's a long time ago, when my friend's uncle Sirius and his friends were in school…"

"Sirius? You mean Sirius Black?" the first teacher asks. I nod, and she exclaims, "But he's here now! He's in my fourth-years' Transfiguration class!"

"Transfiguration? But Professor Elms teaches that," I object.

"Professor Elms? Never heard of a teacher named Elms," the second teacher comments.

"She's taught here for a long time… Are you all seriously from 1973?" I say, just making sure.

"Yes, of course."

Suddenly I have an idea. "Hmm. Did you use a Time-Turner or something?"

Every teacher says a version of, "I've never heard of a Time-Turner. What in the world is it?"

I sigh. "You don't have Time-Turners in your time? Well… hang on… did _I_ somehow use one by accident? Wow. I have to go see what year it really is!"

After rushing back to the Great Hall, I see that people are still there for lunch. I sit down with some friends (which proves either I'm still in my time or there's been some _huge _problem) and ask them what year it is.

Alyssia looks at me like I'm nuts. "What're you talking about? It's only been 2005 for ten months!"

"Ah, good," I reply, relieved. "There's a bunch of teachers I just met who say it's 1973, so I was just checking that we didn't all somehow get sent there."

"Why would they think it's 1973? That's crazy!"

I nod. "Yeah, I know. What do you think happened?"

"Um… some spell that went wrong?" Alyssia suggests.

"Maybe… I don't know if a spell can do something like that, though, even if it goes wrong. Seems like you'd have to be _trying_ to do time-travel to get a spell to work like that. I guess it could've happened though."

"Not necessarily. Let's go ask them!" Before I can remind her that the teachers are probably already sick of me, she heads off. I shake my head and follow.

We never make it, though. A different teacher is hurrying down the hallway and almost runs into us. "Sorry," she mumbles. After a few more steps she turns back and says, "Oh, I could ask you! _What's the date?_"

"October 28, 2005," Alyssia answers.

"Friday," I pipe up. "12:32 PM. Oh, actually now it's 12:3_3_ PM, cause it just changed—"

Alyssia cuts me off: "Alright, we get it."

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my…" the teacher mutters.

"What's wrong?" Alyssia asks.

"I—I picked this up," she said, holding out a… Time-Turner! "And a girl came running and shouted at me that it's dangerous… and then there was this really weird feeling…. I don't know what happened…. And now things are different. It was sunny before and now it's raining. It feels like I missed out on some time or something. But are you _sure_ it's 2005? It was 1973 just then." She gestured towards the window, which showed the down-pour.

"Erm," I start. It was hard to follow her talking because she kept pausing as she tried to think of a way to say it, and she talked really fast. "That's a Time-Turner and if you turn the hourglass part, it'll bring you to the past or future. Did you turn it?"

She looks even more worried. "Yes, I didn't know it would do anything! How does it work though? I only turned it once and it brought me all this way!"

"Well, it should only bring you one hour for each turn. Maybe it's broken. I have one that works, though. You could use it to get back to 19-seventy-whatever-year-it-was."

The teacher and Alyssia follow me up to the Gryffindor Tower. I look for my Time-Turner on my table, but… it's gone! Frantically, I search for it, but it's not there.

Uh-oh. Allison's gone. What if she used the Time-Turner? I _did_ say she could use it whenever she wanted. I pull out a scrapbook of mine and flip to a picture of Allison and me hanging out.

"You said a girl came running when you picked that up," I mention to the teacher. "Did she look anything like this?" I point to Allison in the picture.

"Yes, that's her. How do you have a picture of her?" The teacher has assumed Allison was from her time, I'm guessing.

I groan. "She's from this time, but I offered that she could use my Time-Turner if she ever wanted. She probably used it and went back to your time. That's probably the same Time-Turner you have."

"That's great," Alyssia comments sarcastically. "What do we do now? Allison's back in 1973 where they have no Time-Turners, and a bunch of teachers are somehow here with no Time-Turners to get back. Hang on. How did so many teachers come along?"

"Remember when I said this one might be broken? If it is, it could've easily brought more people than it was supposed to. I wonder how many people actually came along," I say interestedly.

"What fun."

* * *

**A/N: Hi once again. So did anyone else think Rae was loony? "Loony loopy Lupin." (At least Peeves got payback… gum up the nose… haha!)**

**Wow. I just looked in an old chapter and one sentence said "I have to Time-Turner" instead of "I have no Time-Turner". Haha. Well sorry for any mistakes, I do typos sometimes (a lot) and don't always catch them during re-reading it.**

**Well. How was this chapter? It was funny, at least to me. You know… there are these wonderful things that let you comment on the story… they're called REVIEWS. Use them! I love getting 'em. Thanks for reading, makes me write more. See you all next chapter!**


	7. A Solution With A Bad Ending

**A/N: Heylo! Back again for another chapter, another one from Rae's POV. Hope ya like it!**

**Hmm I know some people do a disclaimer in every chapter, but I figure you guys all know who wrote HP, right? And hopefully you can tell what's JKR's and what's mine.**

**Reviews:**

**Fk306 animelover – Yep Dumbledore's in the future I guess. Oops I kinda forgot about that. Well let's just say he's silent there, okay? That's a funny thought though, two Dumbledores :P. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Paw Prints 747 – Only cause I had to explain it to you! Haha! Just kidding. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven – A Solution With A Bad Ending**

(A/N: Nope doesn't mean the whole story has a bad ending. There's still story to come!)

Friday, October 28, 2005

**RAE'S POINT OF VIEW**

_"Remember when I said this one might be broken? If it is, it could've easily brought more people than it was supposed to. I wonder how many people actually came along," I say interestedly._

_"What fun."_

"Come on, we should see how many people _did_ come," I say.

By the end we have every single teacher from 1973. Wow, I hope no one blames Allison and me or we'll be in huge trouble.

"So what's the plan now that everyone's here?" I whisper to Alyssia.

"Um, let's see if there's a spare Time-Turner we can use!" she suggests brightly.

"Where?" I point out. As far as I know, my Time-Turner is the only one around Hogwarts. "All the other ones in the Ministry might be defective too, if there's some design problem they haven't worked out yet."

"Maybe someone has one left over from the last time they were made. I think Dumbledore would know if there were any in the school, so I'll go ask. He should probably know about this anyway." Alyssia goes off to ask about the Time-Turner, leaving me waiting around with a bunch of teachers from over thirty years ago.

- - -

Finally, she's back, waving a shiny gold necklace in the shape of an hourglass. "He had one, and said we could use it!"

"Awesome!" I shout.

"Yep! We just have to bring it back when we're done," she tells me. Turning to the teachers, she announces, "We found a Time-Turner! Are you all ready to go back?" A bunch of excited voices answer her.

We somehow manage to get everyone to at least hold onto the chain, hoping it'll work. It does. We appear outside on the grass. It's really sunny. I'm thinking Alyssia and I should stay here a while after the teachers go back to the school, so we don't have to go back to the rain right away.

"Rae!" she says quietly and worriedly. "Look over there." She's pointing over to the left, and I look in that direction.

A group of darkly cloaked and hooded people is walking towards the castle. I'm not sure, since there aren't any left in our time, but they fit the descriptions of Death Eaters. I ask Alyssia if she thinks they are.

"Yes. Now there's a bunch of kids waiting in the school with no teachers. We need to help," she decides. I agree, and we begin quickly plotting.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was so SHORT! But if I write more it'll take away all the surprise in the next chapter. Well I have the next chapter written anyway, so it won't be too long till its up. (It was originally gonna be before this one till I decided that would make this chapter boring.)**

**Review please and I'll say thanks in the next chapter!**

**See you all next time…**


	8. The Problem No One Thought About

**A/N: Yep this chapter I wrote a while ago, but I decided it fits better here! So here's the old chapter and that's why it doesn't really make sense.**

**Old A/N: Yawn Hey it's the day after Christmas, so I'm lazy and sleepy. Oh well, I'm still writing! (Yeah I'm writing this Dec. 26 even if I finish and put it up later.)**

**Reviews: … No one's reviewed so far. Hey, I can't expect more, two chapters in one day means no reviews between them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven – The Problem No One Thought About**

Monday, October 30, 1973

_**ALLISON'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_I drop the letter and sit down against the wall. Now what? There's nothing else to do, but I can't stay here! Now my only hope is that the teachers have gone to the future where they know about Time-Turners. _

**- - - - -**

I didn't tell the Marauders yesterday that the Department of Mysteries replied, but today I'm going to. It'll be disappointing to talk about it but it's not fair to not tell them.

With a huge sigh, I get out of bed, and a few minutes later I'm in the Great Hall eating lunch. Remus joins me in a little while.

"Good morning," he says, starting on some cereal.

Munching my toast, I blurt, "The Department of Mysteries wrote back."

"And?"

"They think it's a joke," I say dully.

He sighs. "Any other ideas?"

"Nope," I answer bluntly.

Sirius and James choose that moment to come in, playfully insulting each other as usual. They sit down and start eating. Remus and I look at each other.

"You can tell them," I say, busying myself with my toast. Hey, I've already been the giver of bad news once.

Remus takes a breath and tells his two friends, "Allison heard back from the Department of Mysteries…. They… think she's trying to be funny."

"What!" James says loudly.

"And now we have no way to fix this," Remus points out.

Sirius laughs. "Now they'll have to yell even louder when they get back, to make up for the chances they're missing out on."

"All the windows will shatter…" James comments.

"The suits of armor will fall over…" continues Sirius.

"The fires will go out from all that shouting…"

"And the castle will crumble."

I shake my head, laughing. "You guys have that all worked out, don't you?" Probably their intention is having fun more than cheering me up, but it works anyway.

"Nah, it's just what happens after every prank. We've gotten used to it by now," James explains.

"But we still need to test that theory. Come on, I feel like pulling a prank this morning." Sirius jumps up, leaving his half-eaten breakfast, and hurries off with James to cause more chaos.

I stare after them, surprised. "One instant they're eating breakfast, the next… who knows what. Do they always do that?" I ask Remus.

"Yep."

While finishing breakfast, I stay on alert for anything that might signal James and Sirius coming back to play a trick on us. Nothing happens, and I don't hear any unusual noises echoing from somewhere else in the school. I begin a search for the two pranksters, very suspicious.

"Allison!" James runs down the hall towards me and stops, panting. "Death Eaters… are by the… lake…. They're coming… towards the school…."

"You're kidding!" I accuse hopefully. He shakes his head, and I realize he's serious. "So what do we do? We can't fight off a load of Death Eaters! How many are there?"

"Maybe… twenty."

I sigh. _At least there aren't fifty, or hundreds even. They probably weren't even planning on coming here or they would've brought a bigger group._ "Well we have about a thousand kids in the school—that's fifty to one. Come on, we need to warn everyone. I take it Sirius is keeping an eye on them?"

"Yeah. He'll find a way to warn us if anything more happens. They shouldn't be here for at least five minutes."

We split up and run in different directions, warning everyone we pass. With them all going to warn more people, the whole school should know in a few minutes. We've agreed to gather in the Great Hall so the Death Eaters don't get the chance to spread out over too much of the school. First- and second-years will stay towards the middle of the group since they don't know as many strong spells, no offense to them.

The Great Hall is packed with milling students. Sirius finds me and says, "The Death Eaters'll be here in a minute or so. You ready?"

I shrug. "Will Stunning Spells be enough? They have _Avada Kedavra_, and we only have the school-taught spells."

"Stunners are fine," he assures me. "If they're all Stunned they can't do anything, can they? Maybe some sixth- or seventh-years will know how to Apparate and be able to tell the Ministry."

James and Remus join us, and we wait.

And wait.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" I ask quietly, checking my watch. It's been fifteen minutes. "Do you think they're planning something?"

"I don't know…." James mutters. "Should we check? I don't want to be caught by surprise, and we can't wait here forever."

I start to protest, but maybe we should see. "Alright, but we have to stay out of sight. How about the classrooms above the doors? Then we'd be high enough to have an advantage."

We agree and head upstairs. On the fourth floor we go to the windows and spread out. "Ready?" Remus calls down along the wall to all of us. We nod.

At the same time we open the windows (we didn't want anyone to be on their own facing Death Eaters, even from a few floors up). The Marauders don't do anything other than look around, but I immediately shriek, "Stupe—"

I cut myself off just in time. "Rae? What're you doing here!"

When I opened the window I found myself face-to-face with someone on a broomstick. Now that I recognize my friend, I stand back so she can fly in and land.

"How did you get here? How'd you know what time I went to? How'd you even know I used the Time-Turner!" I babble.

She gapes. "Hold on, which question first?"

* * *

**A/N (again from the first time I wrote it): Haha! Well it might be a while before I put this up, cause now I'm trying to decide the order of the chapters. Hmm, I hate having to use my brain.**

**Please review, and just as a warning, if this is later than Chapter Seven then we're probably coming close to the end of the story. Don don don, possibly the first story I ever finish. Short, I know, but fun.**


End file.
